This invention relates to security apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for securing office equipment.
In recent years there has been a marked increase in the amount of office equipment used in business. Much of the equipment, i.e., typewriters, word processors, facsimile transmission equipment, and mini computers, is portable and easily moved. Equipment items in this category generally have a value from several hundreds of dollars to several thousands of dollars, and are easily marketed. Equipment such as this and their component parts are, therefore attractive, lucrative and easy targets for thieves.
Computer owners and retailers of computers also have a difficult time publicly using or displaying merchandise for the public because of theft or shoplifting of computers. This is due to the extreme value of computers. Computer owners carry with them and use in areas with public access smaller computers such as laptop and notebook computers. Stores and retailers need to display computers in order to attract customers to purchase computers from them and also to show the latest products. The theft problem is especially relevant with the displaying of laptop and notebook computers. Because of the small size of these computers, they can easily be hidden in jackets or brief cases and stolen. This results in potentially large losses to an individual or store displaying this merchandise due to shoplifting.
Stores and retailers also have a problem with customers using their own software on the computers on display. With the disk drive doors open, customers can insert and use the customers software in the retailers computer. Retailers risk infection of their computers with viruses which may be on the software that a customer inserts into the computer. This virus could be purposefully installed in the computer by a disgruntled employee or the customer could unknowingly install this virus into the computer. If the computer is on the store network, the virus could corrupt the stores entire network and cause great expense and inconvenience.